


shining like the stars: apotheosis

by scriveyner (trismegistus)



Series: Voltron - Shining Like the Stars [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cockpit Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/scriveyner
Summary: The birthday boy takes a ride in the Black Lion.a smutty side-story forshining like the stars/a wish for the stars





	shining like the stars: apotheosis

Lance exhaled loudly, shakily - he put his hand out blindly and found without thinking the right flight controller for the Black Lion. He gripped it tight, for a moment, and then Shiro's hand covered his. "Shh," Shiro soothed him, kissing the back of Lance's neck, swiping with his tongue and collecting the sweat rolling down from his hairline. "You did good, Lance. You did so good for me, baby."

He gulped down air like he was drowning, panting open-mouthed in the stifling cockpit and felt Shiro move behind him. When he shifted that moved his knot and,  _fuck_ , Lance couldn't breathe, choking on nothing as that minute movement sent shock waves through his nerve endings. Shiro soothed him again, murmuring sweet nothings and trailing his lips down before kissing Lance's shoulder. He was avoiding the scar on Lance's neck; the skin hard and familiar, and Lance wanted to ask him why but really couldn't think of words in coherent syllables yet. He leaned forward again, one hand braced on his own thigh, the other on the Black Lion's flight controller, and attempted to raise himself off of Shiro's lap.

He couldn't go anywhere and he knew it, the knot held him tight but that pulled it at his rim and holy  _fuck_  when Lance fell back with a whimper that jammed it in farther than before, pressing nearly against his gland. Both of Shiro's arms wrapped around his chest, keeping him down and Lance hiccuped and moaned, feeling his cock jerk weakly and trying to dribble out a fourth orgasm.

"Lance,  _Lance_ ," Shiro whispered his name, breath hot against the shell of his ear, and Lance twitched and shuddered at the feeling of being so close to shattering and yet still too far, too  _far_.

" _S_ _hiro_ ," Lance sobbed, and wrapped his hand over Shiro's on his chest, fingers digging in and looking for purchase in the smooth metal of his prosthetic. "Fuck, Shiro, I need-" he gulped air and gasped, and Shiro shifted them together in the pilot's seat, settling back farther and slumping against the cool fabric as he pulled Lance closer. 

"God, Lance," Shiro murmured, smoothing his hand over Lance's chest. "How can you still be so tight, babe, it's incredible."

Lance leaned his head back into Shiro's shoulder and stared blindly at the ceiling of the cockpit. The forward display was active, it showed the entire empty flight bay for the Black Lion - they wouldn't be disturbed, here. Lance had come to get Shiro, to talk to him - but Shiro had pulled him into a punishing kiss and asked in that husky voice of his if Lance wanted to sit in the Black Lion's seat and, well, who was going to turn down a chance at  _that?_

Not Lance, who was now trembling, impaled on Shiro's fat cock as he straddled Shiro in his Lion. Shiro's knot had grown thick inside him, and trapped all his seed in deep, and Lance could  _feel_  it in him, was almost mindless with it. 

Shiro bred him, right here. Lance almost couldn't  _breathe._

Shiro's hand trailed down his chest, over his stomach, smearing half-dried cum as he went lower still, palming Lance's stiff cock. He was too sensitive now and Shiro's touch was almost maddening, he squirmed and vocalized and wanted to beg but didn't have the words for it. Instead he chanted Shiro's name like a mantra, like Shiro could intuit just from Lance's inflection what was too much and what was not enough... and Shiro hesitated, palm hot and heavy as he pressed Lance's cock back against his body.

"One more time," Shiro whispered, and began to stroke. 

It felt like static electricity being pulled through his dick, sharp and biting as the orgasm dragged out of him finally. There wasn't much left for him to do but dribble, however Shiro murmured affectionately as he convulsed and constricted on Shiro's dick again. This produced a final, languid shudder from Shiro, and although Lance thought he felt another pulsation, his knot swelled no farther, and Shiro exhaled, kissing Lance's shoulder again and again. "Love you so much," Shiro said between each kiss. "Love you, Lance, love you so  _much..."_

Lance turned his head blindly, nuzzling back against Shiro's head and Shiro kissed his forehead, and then over his eye, before his hand came up to hold Lance's face still and allow him to kiss his mouth finally, properly. Lance moaned into his mouth, eyes closed, and Shiro almost laughed as they shared the same breath. "God," Shiro said, as Lance opened his eyes slowly, pupils blown wide; they stared at each other in silent contemplation. "You're just incredible Lance, you know that, right?"

"Mm," Lance's eyes went closed and he nuzzled into Shiro's face again. "I'm not the one with the freaking insane dick," he said, finally, voice nothing but a croak. Shiro laughed again and kissed the side of his mouth, releasing Lance's chin. He turned a little on reflex, but tilted his head into Shiro's. "I love you so much," he said, softly, and Shiro lifted his hand to brush his fingers through Lance's hair.

They sat in companionable silence, as the lights in the Black Lion's cockpit blinked around them. "You know," Lance murmured, eyes still closed and breath slowing, "eventually, one of us is going to have to get up and clean up this mess." He moved ever so slightly but Shiro knew exactly what he meant, he could already feel the fluid starting to leak around his cock and down his balls as his knot slowly deflated. "And it's not gonna be me."

"I'll call Keith," Shiro said, and Lance  _laughed_ , loud and surprised, and then clapped a hand over his mouth in shock. His reaction made Shiro laugh, and he nuzzled back against Lance's neck and kissed him there again, this time fitting his teeth gently over the scarred claim marker.

Lance nearly  _purred_  in response and said, "yeah, let's call Keith."


End file.
